


The Way To A Man's Heart

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Tim and Tony have some news they're really reluctant to give Gibbs. He has some 'shocking' news to give them.





	The Way To A Man's Heart

Tim hurries from the elevator to his desk shooting an anxious glance at Tony as he does. He tosses his backpack into the corner, puts his gun and creds into a drawer and sits down. He looks so worried that Tony skips the McNickname and gets straight to the point.

"What's wrong Tim?"  
"I just heard something mind blowing, incredible, life changing. From a source I trust. I don't know how..."  
DiNozzo comes over, crouches next to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Just tell me."  
McGee looks around the office but no-one is paying them any attention. He lowers his voice. "We have to tell Gibbs that..." He mumbles the last few words.

Tony stands and moves to the front of the desk. "I didn't hear that. Come on probie I'm sure it's not that bad. We have to tell Gibbs that..."

Tim stands and whispers a sentence in Tony's ear. Tony turns pale and staggers back to his desk before almost falling into his chair.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I checked with every source I could think of."  
"You're right McUnderstatement that _is_ bad. Gibbs will _not_ take this well."  
McGee nods as he sits. "How are you going to approach it?" He asks with a relieved sigh.  
"Me? Me? What do you mean?"  
"Gibbs needs to be told."  
"Yeah."  
"And you're the senior field agent."  
"Yeah."  
"So you have to tell him."  
"Oh. Oh. Yeah. I guess." They both start to type on their keyboards. A little while later Tony stops and turns to Tim. "You'll be here when I do right?"  
Tim grins. "You don't think I'd let you do this alone do you? I always have your six."  
"Copy that."  
"We'll work out a strategy at lunch."  
"Okay."

That Afternoon.

The two agents walk into the bullpen and stand in front of Gibbs desk until he looks up from the papers he's reading. They find themselves highly reluctant to begin.  
"What?"  
"There's something you need to know Boss." McGee blurts out sounding almost as panicked as in his greenest junior field agent days.  
"You really, really need to know Boss..." DiNozzo begins just as Tim finishes.  
"What?' Gibbs glares.  
"The diner has been sold." Tony replies.  
"I know." Gibbs returns to his reading.  
"You know?" The agents query simultaneously as they exchange puzzled looks.  
"I'm going to need something to do in my retirement."

The End.

_Proverb. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach._


End file.
